Leg Post 23
Leg Post 23 begins with King Arthur going to sleep in the hotel close to the Galaxies Opera House. He dreams of a glowing cup that created all life in the Multiverse and promises immortality to whichever knight finds it and prosperity for Space Britain. Later he told the Council of the Round Table of the dream and they settle on calling it the Holy Grail. When Queen Guinevere asks where it is, he believes the grail to be on Algernon. He announces this to be the major quest for all Knights of the Round Table. Sir Sagramore wants his new wife, Sebile, to tell him and his fellows, Sir Gawain and Sir Percival, everything she knows about Algernon so they could be the first to find the Holy Grail. She agrees so that Sagramore could be hers forever but first she wants to meet the other witches. In the Hospital of Camelot, Merlin the Younger is mixing medicine with Newrias. Newrias had offered himself to Merlin but she rejected his advances. On Caledonia, she supposed, young men often wedded older women, the inverse of Britannia. Then Sebile enters and sees the alderwood on the unconscious form of Isolde, as left there by Morganna le Fay in Leg Post 19. Sebile slashes a cut in Isolde's arm and puts the alderwood inside, which has such an affect that Isolde stirred for the first time. Merlin has no idea who this crazy woman is seeking witches and then Sebile wants to start a coven. Post Space Camelot Hubble Bubble Location: Terra Flux (Coruscant) | Uscru District Characters: King Arthur Pendragon The hotel nearby the opera house consists of hundreds of floors at the very pinnacle of the tower. In honour of his victory over the Dread Masters and the Sith Empire, Arthur and his entourage have been granted free accommodation in the most luxurious hotel. The hotel room is incredibly spacious and modern in design, which all looks very angular and unusual to the Medieval king. Great windows offer views of the cityscape that spreads out across the planet in a terrific urban sprawl. For the first time in his life, Arthur could see how small his lonely kingdom of Britannia had truly been. But he reckoned that it has more heart and soul and charm than this mechanical wilderness. Arthur retired to the hotel while the rest of his group, including Guinevere, went shopping with the reward money the Old Republic granted them. Arthur was fatigued and not feeling himself. The quest of overcoming the evil Sith had been achieved but Arthur still felt like something was missing. They had found a possible world for colonisation but he still felt something was missing. He had great knights, a magnificent ship, a family and yet he still felt something was missing. He crawled into the bed. He was used to massive, thick sheets to keep out the cold on Earth and on ''Camelot ''but here on Terra Flux the sheets were thin and the room was heated up. His heavy eyelids fell. Then he saw something shining in the darkness. Some brilliant radiance. Light: "Come to me Arthur, son of Uther." King Arthur: "Sorry, I'm married." Light: "What?" King Arthur: "I'm a married man. I don't run away with strangers." Light: "Why would you even--? Just come here and hold me." King Arthur: "Whoa! I told you, no way!" Light: "No, no! I'm not a woman!" King Arthur: "Then doubly no way!" Light: "I'm not a person!" King Arthur: "Oh. Then what are you?" Light: "I am the vessel. The vessel from which all life in the Multiverse once sprang. I am creation itself." King Arthur: "You're God then?" Light: "I am of the one true God." He reached out and took hold. Light: "Seek me out, Arthur. Use all your resources and find me. The one to find the vessel of life will live for all eternity and your kingdom of... Space Britain. Really? Well, your kingdom with the odd name will prosper and grow for generations to come." King Arthur felt the rush of heat over his body and ecstasy within his mind. King Arthur: "This is totally awesome!" Location: Camelot | Round Table Chamber Characters: King Arthur | Sir Kay | Morganna le Fay | Merlin the Younger | Sir Bedivere | Sir Bors King Arthur: "It was totally awesome!" He concluded retelling his tale to the Council of the Round Table, the most trusted advisors to King Arthur and Space Britain. The chamber itself was a room chosen for its ridiculous size because the Round Table itself was absurdly big so it could fit over one-hundred knights around it. Right now, however, only a few seats are taken and they're all close to the king himself. Sir Kay: "But what was it when you grabbed it?" Morganna le Fay: "Let me guess, it was a boob." King Arthur: "No! It wasn't a sex fantasy! It was a cup! The Holy Cup!" Sir Kay: "The Holy Cup!? Really dude?" King Arthur: "That's what it was! A cup! A shiny, shiny cup!" Sir Kay: "You can't call it that." King Arthur: "What else can I call it? The Holy Mug?" Merlin the Younger: "Was it more like a goblet?" King Arthur: "Yes! It was burning with light! The Goblet of FireHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire article, Wikipedia.!!" Sir Bedivere: "I believe that might be copyrighted." Sir Bors: "What's copyrighted mean?" Sir Bedivere: "It's when a word or phrase is cursed. If you try to use that word or phrase you'll eventually find yourself eaten alive by a group of demonic fae called 'lawyers'." Sir Bors: "How horrific!" Merlin the Younger: "What about the Holy Grail?" King Arthur: "What the hell does grail mean?" Merlin the Younger: "It's French! Ish. Means cup. French makes everything sound fancier." King Arthur: "Good idea! The Holy Grail it is!" Morganna le Fay: "Oh yay. We named the magic cup from my brother's dream. This was a good use of council time." King Arthur: "This is it, Morgan! The ultimate quest! It was a vision straight from God himself! He wants us to find this Holy Grail. It will bring peace and prosperity to Space Britain for generations to come!" Everyone mumbled and shrugged. King Arthur: "And the one who finds it will be immortal!" Everyone then leaned forward eagerly. Queen Guinevere: "This is excellent news, my love. But did the magic cup tell you where to find it?" King Arthur: "I think it's on this new world we discovered. This Altercation planet." Queen Guinevere: "Algernon. It was named after my grandfather." King Arthur: "Right. That name. Planet Algi- Aller- Grandfather." Sir Kay: "Big planet." King Arthur: "Big quest!" Sometime later and King Arthur reported the new quest to the entire Knights of the Round Table as they sat at the round table itself. Some knights were still missing, injured or dead after the battle with the Dread Masters. The knights cheered for the king and God and most of them were excited with the grand fetch quest. Location: Camelot | Sir Sagramore's Room Characters: Sir Sagramore | Sebile | Sir Percival | Sir Gawain Sir Sagramore: "You must tell us everything you know of Algernon so that we can find the Holy Grail before the other nights!" Sir Gawain: "You mean knights." Sagramore and Percival frowned at Gawain who then realised what he'd said. Sir Gawain: "Sorry." Sebile: "I haven't seen this Holy Grail before. I'd remember it if I did." Sir Percival: "And isn't this unsporting? Shouldn't we tell everyone our information?" Sir Gawain: "I don't know, Percival. Not everyone can become immortal." Sir Sagramore: "Yes, yes! There can be only one!Highlander (franchise) article, Wikipedia." Sir Gawain: "I think that might be one of those copyrighted lines, Sagramore. Be careful you don't get eaten by lawyers." Sir Sagramore: "I didn't think lions could understand English." Sir Gawain: "Not lions. Lawyers. And I don't think lions understand any language, not just English!" Sebile: "I think I will help you find this immortality cup. I know the planet well, even if I have not seen it before. Then you can be mine forever!" Sir Percival: "How romantic!" Sir Gawain: "Is romantic a synonym for creepy?" Sebile: "But first I must meet the witches!" Sir Gawain: "Hubble bubble." Location: Camelot | Hospital Characters: Merlin the Younger | Newrias | Isolde of the White Hands | Sebile In the hospital Merlin is dealing with the last of the injured knights. What would usually have taken weeks to heal is healed in hours or even minutes with Merlin's recipes. Newrias was an invaluable aide thanks to his prior knowledge of alchemy, despite a moment where Newrias essentially offered himself up to Merlin like a good little boy who only knew his place was to be wedded to whichever woman chose him. So far as Merlin could gather, young men would often marry older women on Caledonia. Young men were prettier, after all, and the women powerful and rich. The inverse of British society in 500 A.D.. She was quite sure, however, Newrias had assumed Merlin to be younger than she was. Her round, youthful face kept her looking like a youngster when she stood beside Arthur or Morgan. Of course she also made a lot of face creams and rejuvenating potions that kept her skin young. Newrias found it normal to be wedded to an older woman but Merlin didn't find that normal at all. She had to confess that Morgan was right in general; Merlin wasn't one for men and never had been. The only man she ever admired and even doted upon was a father figure to her. The man who found her picking flowers and turned her into a mage. She knew there were a lot of handsome men amongst Arthur's retinue and she was aware that many of them were good and brave and intelligent and everything she could possibly want in a man. But she had never taken the moment to truly look. Newrias was brewing a batch of sleeping powder. Since many knights suffered from nightmares or sleeplessness, sleeping powder was in high demand. He was grinding up the leaves with a mortar and pestle while Morgan went over to their last remaining patient. Isolde of the White Hands lay motionless and deathly as ever. Merlin had stabilised her but she was eternally on the brink of death. Morgan was right here as well; it was a magical illness not a normal one. But it didn't seem to stem from aether itself. Merlin was sure it was something to do with the blood. The flow seemed slow but perhaps that was normal for Isole since she was always pale. Sebile: "Hello fellow witches!" Merlin and Newrias look up to see a complete stranger staring at them. She had a peculiar slight, enigmatic smile but her eyes were wide with wonder. Merlin the Younger: "... hello. Person I don't know." Sebile practically glided over the floor to Merlin and stood beside her, looking down at Isolde. Sebile: "Oh! A dead witch!" Merlin the Younger: "She's not--" Sebile: "Not dead. Undead. Sort of dead. A bit dead. What's this? A twig?" Newrias: "It's alder--" Sebile: "You're a boy. Not a witch then." Newrias: "No... I'm not a witch." Sebile: "You can't cure someone by hitting them with sticks." Merlin the Younger: "We didn't hit her." Sebile: "Like this." She grabbed a knife and, without warning, sliced a gash in Isolde's arm. Merlin was instantly trying to wrestle the knife of the stranger, who just let it go. She then shoved snapped bits of alder wood into the open gash. Merlin the Younger: "What're you do--" Isolde stirred. Merlin the Younger: "... you said you're a witch?" Sebile: "I am Sebile! Sebile the Totally Awesome! I learnt that today. Totally awesome. The king says it." Merlin the Younger: "Right..." She started to check over Isolde's vitals and found she was starting to recover her pulse and temperature. Merlin was happy to have learnt something new, that was one of the greatest thrills in life, but she wished it hadn't come from a basketcase who seemed to have stowed away on the ship. Sebile: "So! I think we should start a coven!!" Sebile: "Hubble bubble!" References External References